


A Day at the Water Park

by BFive0, casness, orphan_account



Series: The Presidency [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/pseuds/BFive0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Danny, Grace, Steve and Kono spent the day out and at night Steve and Danny head to Steve's for privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Water Park

Danny was horny; he never wanted someone as much as he wanted Steve right now. Thinking about the hospital room, he started to stroke his cock, which as soon as he remembered kissing Steve had started to harden. He moaned as he remembered the kisses and Steve stroking the both of them to completion. Danny sped up his strokes as he remembered the look on Steve's face when the other came. "Steve," he moaned as he came in his briefs. Giving time for Steve to recover was torture on him, especially since he kept remembering the hospital room. The two managed to find privacy and time to kiss, which always lead to make out sessions and hickeys but nothing more, especially with Grace and other agents in the house.

Danny didn’t like the way his mind worked after kissing Steve, he just wanted to be all over him and do all kind of stuff to him that he should be ashamed of thinking with his daughter sleeping next door. He was going with Grace to see the dolphins today; he promised that he’d go with her so he couldn't just cancel on her, especially since she couldn’t stop talk about it when they got home.

He didn't know how long he’d been awake but apparently long enough because he heard a knock on the door. Danny knew it was Grace; no one else would come and wake him up, especially since they were in vacation. "Come in," he said making sure to cover himself up and grimaced when he felt the wet spot in his briefs covered by the blanket.

Grace came in and sat down on the bed. “Danno, wake up it’s 9 already!!” said Grace loudly looking at Danny and shaking him.

“But it’s still early, Monkey. I thought this was a vacation for me to rest,” he teased.

“We said rest, not act lazy and stay in bed all day. Steve says they’ll have the place closed for us until 12.”

“Well that’s 3 hours for you, isn’t that enough?”

“Danno,” said Grace bored and pushed him. “Come on, if you get ready now we’ll leave the house by 10, 30 minutes till we get there, another 30 just to get inside, that’s an hour only and ..”

She didn’t finish her sentence, Danny knew why but he wanted to give her a chance to see how she’ll put it. “And what monkey?” he questioned.

“And ...” she took a long breath and said “I wanted to swim with the dolphins.”

“I knew it!!” laughed Danny when his little girl blushed, “You’re my daughter, I know you too well!! And you know what? I am the coolest dad in the world because I already talked to Kono and she said she’ll go in with you.”

“You are the coolest dad ever,” she hugged him. “Now come on and get ready, Danno.” She ran from his room excitedly.

He took a quick shower and decided that he won't wear a tie or a dress shirt today. He checked his dresser and found a black jeans and white shirt. He heard another knock on the door and said "Come on."

Steve came in, “Hey, Danny, just wanted to ..” and he stood still.

Danny was tying his shoes when Steve just stopped talking, “What’s up?”

“You’re going for casual today!” smiled Steve.

“Yeah I am, I decided that I’ll try to relax as much as I can before heading back to DC,” Danny stood up and saw that the door was open so he walked behind Steve, “which reminds me,” closed it then pulled Steve toward him and kissed him, “how are you feeling today?”

“My day just got a lot better,” Steve smiled and kissed Danny again. “But we need to go downstairs now before your daughter decides to go to the park without us.”

Steve's kisses were addictive and while Danny loved his daughter a lot,  he was enjoying this too much, it’s been a while for him. When he decided to go through the election to be President, he was dating someone. He asked her if she was ready to go through it with him but she wasn’t that committed to him and they ended it. Since then, he had a few dates, even though it was hard but since he became the President, it was just him and his fantasies about Steve. But they’re not fantasies anymore, he was here, kissing him, their bodies so close and he wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

“Danny,” Steve moaned his name. “Seriously we have to go,” he said leaving Danny’s lips and whispering in his ear, “Tonight, I don’t care about my ribs, I'm kidnapping you tonight.”

Danny smiled, “Oh really?” Steve’s lips were on his neck now. “I’m not sure the secret service would be so happy about that, hey!” Steve was giving him a hickey!

“I know the head of your security, we’ll figure out something,” Steve stepped back and straightened his shirt, “I’m taking you to my house.”

“What? Why? What’s wrong with this lovely room?” Danny motioned to his room by one hand and started feeling the hickey with his other; he wasn’t going to be able to hide it with the shirt he was wearing.

“Nothing is wrong, I just think we’ll have more privacy in my house,” he went to Danny’s dresser and took out a light button down collared shirt and helped Danny take his off, put this one on and cover the mark with the collar. “Much better,” Steve said then opened the door and went downstairs with Danny where Grace was making a big fuss about Danny being late.

They left the house a bit after that and headed to the water park where Gracie couldn’t stop talking about how excited she was. By the time Grace was in the water playing with the dolphins, Danny was sitting in a chair near the pool and Steve standing beside him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join her, Danny?”

“I actually considered it at one point since it does look fun but someone gave me a hickey earlier today and I'm not sure if it’s a good idea to show it around.”

Steve smirked, “You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing.”

“A mark on the President's neck while he’s on vacation, a bad thing? Oh never, it will just give the people the new headlining story of me having a new secret relationship.”

“And of course the questioning of whether it's a female or male,” Steve couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh god, I can already hear the lame late night jokes,” laughed Danny.

“Do you really want to go swimming?” asked Steve changing his tone to serious.

“It’s not a must but yeah I would love to.”

“Ok then, that’s another reason for me to take you to my house tonight. Did I mention that I have a private beach in my backyard?”

“No, you didn't actually.”

“OK then. Tonight 9 pm, you’re going to tell Grace that you’re not feeling well and you’re going to sleep early.”

“Bossy, I’ll just tell her I’ll go to sleep early, I don’t want her worrying about me.”

“Oh sorry, I didn’t consider it.”

“No worries, so what’s your plan?”

Steve didn’t get to say the plan because at that exact moment, Grace came running to her dad, a towel wrapped around her, with Kono following, a towel of her own covering what her two piece bikini failed to cover.

“Danno, did you see me?”

“I did Monkey, and as much as I love you, no kissing me till you brush your teeth a hundred time,” smiled Danny, “I’m sure kissing the dolphin was fun but I don’t need that anywhere near me.”

“Oh come on Danno, you should’ve joined me.”

“Next time Monkey. I’m sure Kono was a better companion in the water.”

Kono smiled and said, “She’s great in the water, I think she got that from her mother, no offense, Sir.”

“None taken, Kono. I can swim all right but I don’t like doing it for fun. It’s getting hot, are you done with your session, Monkey?” asked Danny feeling uncomfortable in the collared shirt.

“Yes, I’m done but I want some shave ice please!!” she reached with her hand to help Danny out of his shirt, “Of course you’re feeling hot, take off that shirt.”

“It’s a light shirt only and it stays, Monkey! Now you go change and let’s go get some shave ice.”

“Kamekono have the best shave ice on the island. Meet you there, Kono?” asked Steve.

“Yeah sure, you guys can go on before us. I'm sure the whole area is secured by now.”

Grace raised an eyebrow looking at her father and Steve could’ve sworn that she saw the mark but decided to ignore it. She left with Kono to change without saying anything else.

Danny pulled Steve by his shirt and whispered in his ear, “You’re in so much troublem McGarrett!”

Steve smiled and said, “She’s a smart girl, Mr. President, and she’s going to find out sooner or later.”

“I’m sure she is, but next time, how about an area that can be covered with simple clothing.”

“Any suggestions, Sir?”

“I have a few. Come on, let’s go.”

They met Grace and Kono near Kamekono’s main cart where the big guy was more than happy to serve the President and his daughter free of charge because of Kono and Steve. They spent the day around the area and Grace couldn’t stop talking about the dolphins even though everyone was there when it happened.

By 5 pm, everyone was exhausted and they headed back to the house, where Danny had to make some calls and meetings via conference calls. He was in vacation, indeed, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t needed sometimes. When he was done, he spent the time with Grace and before he knew it, his daughter was tired. She wished him good night and headed to bed.

He looked at his watch to find it 9:15 pm, he texted Steve asking about his whereabouts. Steve replied, seconds later with _I think you should go to bed, now!!_. Danny smiled and told Tomas that he’s heading to bed and went to his room.

As soon as Danny entered his room, he felt that someone else was there, “Stev..” a hand covered his mouth muted the rest of the name. He started at Steve and lifted up his hands to move the one covering his mouth but before he could, Steve leaned in and kissed him. As soon as Danny felt Steve’s tongue stroke his lips and touch his teeth Danny opened his mouth to allow it access. Their tongues meet briefly before Steve took control of the kiss and started used his tongue to explore Danny’s mouth. When the kiss ended, Danny was breathless and his lips red and bruised. They had their arms around each other and Danny leaned against Steve.

Steve pressed a brief kiss on Danny’s lips and kept his arms around Danny. “We need to get going,” said Steve as he let go of Danny. He turned around and picked up a duffel bag off the bed and took Danny’s hand to lead him out of the room. Steve guided Danny to the side entrance, where he told Danny to stay behind as he went up to talk to the agent standing outside the door. A few minutes passed before Steve got back and lead Danny outside.

Once they were outside, Danny saw a blue Silverado parked nearby. “Whose car…” asked Danny.

“Mine, I left it on the island when I got the assignment as your bodyguard,” answered Steve ushering Danny into the passenger seat while he went to put the duffel bag in the back of the truck. Steve put the bag down and closed the top before looking toward the agent hiding in the shadows. Steve nodded as the other gave a thumbs up. The secret service would always guard the President even on romantic rendezvous; it was just a matter of making sure Danny did not know that there were already agents surrounding and keeping watch at Steve’s house.

Steve was smiling when he sat in the driver’s seat of the Silverado and started it up.

“Why are you smiling?” asked Danny suspiciously.

“No reason other than finally having a chance to be with you,” answered Steve as started to drive away from the house. He took Danny’s left hand and held it during the drive to his house.

 

 


End file.
